kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison
Despite her love of all things weird, dark, and/or creepy, headstrong Allison Yale is a ball of fun and will do anything on a dare. Though this can lead The Daredevil into some sticky situations, she always seems to find her way out. Biography In Cañon City, Colorado, the Yale family seems like they are the ideal neighbors. Mrs. Yale is a friendly homemaker who bakes the best gingersnaps in the area; Mr. Yale is the police chief who keeps the county safe; and their three daughters are the ideal little angels, participating in activities such as the Future Teachers’ Club, ballet class, and the Green Club … and then there’s the other daughter, Allison. Teased relentlessly and alienated by her three feminine sisters, Allison is a punky tomboy who loves cheap scarlet hair dye, hardcore German metal, dead animals, and wearing chains as accessories. Allison has a reputation of accepting any dare given to her, no matter how dangerous, foolish, or illegal it might be. She gets a high from extreme sports, and she and a group of classmates travel around the state to watch her complete dares ranging from rock climbing without a belay to whitewater rafting on an air mattress. Allison has broken over twenty bones in her reckless endeavors, but she lives for the adrenaline rush, so she goes right back to completing her dares once she heals. Allison wants to win the money on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to make up for all of the medical bills that have been racking up from her various injuries. Well, that and she saw the first few seasons of extreme torture and knows that’s right up her alley. During For Your Entertainment... Allison arrived on the final bus in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame and pretended to be disgusted at Avery's speech. The daredevil was shocked that Chris would let them live in The Hotel since it was so nice. During her interview with Tina Blanks, Allison bantered back and forth with the supermodel, with the insults getting increasingly worse the longer she was there. Eventually, the punk made a comment about Tina's weight, which sent her into a rant that lasted the remainder of the fifteen minutes. She received the first marshmallow at the Team's Choice Awards that night, and wished Josh luck when he was voted off. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Allison complained in the confessional that she needed sleep after having to deal with her roommate Avery's whining all night. She hit the target when it was her turn in the archery challenge and laughed when Donna hit Chris with her arrow. When many of The Oscars left to get supplies, the Goth stayed behind and was sewing her gift to Chris. She threw scissors to Angel to cut down a curtain, frightening Robert with her lack of safety. The daredevil commented that it wouldn't be the first or last time she'd accidentally hurt somebody. Later, Allison presented her finished craft to Chris: a voodoo doll of him. He was terrified, though she admitted in the confessional that it was a fake and that if she knew voodoo she would've used it on Avery already. Because of her poor performance in the challenge, Allison was in the bottom two that night, but Eric was sent home instead. In Video Killed the Reality Star, the entire hotel was kept awake because Allison wouldn't let Avery into their bathroom. She laughed as the drama queen attempted to break down the door, refusing to let her in even after Paul warned her that Chef could hear them. Avery eventually managed to break down the door and tackle the goth. In the challenge, the roommates temporarily put their differences aside to organize scenes for their team's music video. Allison then directed Paul on how to adjust the lighting. When he was spying on Camille, she accidentally hit the beam he was on with the ladder and almost made him fall. Later, she was one of the four Oscars to edit the video. Allison gathered Angel and Paul in Safest Catch to present evidence that Avery was responsible for sabotaging The Emmys. Neither was completely convinced by the proof, though it did make them distrust the diva more. Allison volunteered to captain The Oscars ship in the challenge despite having no boating experience, and her rough steering threw her teammates around the deck. When Paul came up to chat with her, she teased him about his poncho and then brought up Avery again. The Boy Scout was too moral to blame somebody without definite proof, which Allison admired but didn't agree with. When Angel rope burned his hands, the daredevil volunteered to switch places with him. Many of The Oscars joined the scarlet-haired girl on the anti-Avery train after she called out Robert, though the jock quitting saved her from elimination. When some of The Oscars watched television in Sing Your Heart Out, Allison teased Angel and Isaac for being such close friends. The punk volunteered to sing a solo and duet in the challenge, though she was concerned that The Emmys not only had better voices but had drawn better songs. When Camille was at the First Aid Trailer, Angel dared Allison to look in the suspicious girl's treasured purse. She found a diamond with a note attached to it inside, though the supposed ditz returned before it could be examined more. Camille threatened Allison and Angel and then chased them across the auditorium. The daredevil and pyromaniac told their teammates that Camille was not as she seemed, but they were unconvinced because she had put on her innocent act again. Allison and Angel hid in the confessional with the stolen diamond, where they rewrote the words to "Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley" to out Camille. The scarlet-haired girl avoided Camille long enough to perform a duet against Donna and her solo of "Sisters." When Camille cornered Allison and Angel after the show, they surprised her by calling in Chef Hatchet and the police. Allison and Angel cooked for the contestants in We All Fall Down, though the pyromaniac overcooked everything and left them with mush to serve. She competed against Paul and Wes in the first round of the obstacle course, and a mistake on a later obstacle stopped her from qualifying for the next stage. Allison cheered for Paul from the sidelines, and she and Angel took out Sebastian to help him in the final round. Allison and Angel snuck out of The Hotel after dark in Fire Insults at Will, sneaking past the guards to explore the film lot. They went to the Team's Choice Awards amphitheater, where a horde of rabid fans chased them, but the daredevil and pyromaniac escaped by hiding on the roof of the jailhouse. When Angel started experiencing fire withdrawals, Allison kept his mind off of it by telling him that they'd sneak out of the film lot to go into the city one day. During the paintball war, Allison grouped up with Angel and Paul, though they were quickly separated when avoiding shots from Sebastian's squad. Allison was able to eliminate Monique on her own before she ran into Avery. The enemies agreed to temporarily work together out of convenience, and they got into a surprisingly serious conversation on Avery's feelings for Isaac. When they encountered Sebastian's squad again, they eliminated Minerva and Elena, though Sebastian and Risty hit them in return. Allison tried to help Angel with his withdrawal symptoms in Teeth, but Isaac kept getting in between them. Avery noticed the daredevil's growing animosity towards the slacker, though Allison denied it. Allison was chosen to be a werewolf in the challenge and proved herself to be an early threat when she easily caught Minerva and Monique. When they saw how well Wes was doing, Avery came up with a plan to get Allison bonus drama points from Rachel Claire to help them win. They pulled Donna from her hiding place and used her as bait to lure Wes in, with Allison restraining her and Avery pulling her hair. These bonus points pulled in the victory for The Oscars. That night, Allison and Angel were talking in the hallway when Isaac stole his roommate's attention again. The punk flopped onto her bed to pout, and when Avery offered her an alliance to get rid of Isaac, she quickly accepted. When Ramzi tried to dress Allison for the red carpet in Flashing Lights, she rejected his input and set off to find her own dress. She found Paul cowering in the clothing racks, and he admitted that he was worried about the many photographers because he had a fear of flashing lights due to an incident in his childhood. She tried to relate, but when Avery called her over she told Paul to get Irina to help him. The Boy Scout sensed something fishy, but the daredevil refused to explain and begged him not to say anything. Allison and Angel stayed together on the red carpet, both reacting negatively when Sebastian joined their interview. The gambler seemed to notice her alliance with Avery, and the punk said in the confessional that she wouldn't be ready to handle his all-knowing eye when the merge came. When Paul felt faint at the press conference, Allison tried to talk him through it, but he passed out anyway. After Cara was eliminated that night, Avery revealed in the confessional that she and Allison had agreed to vote off Isaac, though his reputation with the fans made it a lot easier to eliminate Cara to hurt him instead. Allison and Avery's antagonistic relationship was restored in the beginning of Thirteen. The daredevil found Angel burning things in the stairwell and tried to talk some sense into him. She then delivered fan mail to Paul in the medical room and sat around reading the letters with him. After the explosion, Allison suspected that it might be one of Chris's tricks, causing Isaac to flip out on her for not caring about their former teammates. Isaac's anger at Allison for voting off Cara wasn't calmed even when the zombies invaded, and the slacker and daredevil continued to argue as Angel struggled to get between them. When Isaac was grabbed by the undead, Allison forced Angel to keep moving, leaving the troublemaker for dead. When Angel questioned her, the daredevil explained that her fear had made her so irritable, and they got into an argument when he seemed to put Isaac before her again. Their fight quickly ended, though, when they found Rachel Claire crying in a bush. While escaping the undead, Allison fell into a grave and was "killed" by several zombies. When Angel was unfairly eliminated that night, the daredevil stood up for her friend, though it didn't do any good. Angel's elimination significantly affected Allison in All I Want is Revenge, causing her to be anything but her energetic self. When Minerva became her new roommate, the scarlet-haired girl said in the confessional that she wasn't looking to replace Angel with a new friend, so she tried to scare the loudmouth off. At breakfast, Allison and Isaac got into another heated argument, which escalated so far that she threw a glass at him. When the other contestants played soccer, the punk pouted on the bleachers. Allison's guest for the challenge was her sister Alicia, who was strikingly similar in personality to Avery. In the labyrinth, Allison used the power of sisterly love (and a cut of the prize money) to get Alicia to work with her. The sisters crossed the finish line first, winning the challenge. When offered either an overnight cruise or an immunity idol to play at a future elimination, Allison thought strategy and took the idol. She explained to the ex-Oscars that she'd rejected the cruise to protect her former teammates. Knowing that this decision put her on the chopping block, the former Oscars all agreed to vote for Risty to save her. At the elimination that night, Allison and Risty were forced into a tiebreaker of breaking out from being buried alive. The daredevil crawled from the earth first, securing her place in the final eleven. At the beginning of Wolf in Teen's Clothing, Allison asked Paul about how horrible rooming with Isaac was. When the contestants played "Never Have I Ever," the daredevil blamed her many fingers down on being a "freak of nature," though the game was cut short when Allison and Avery got into an argument. When Chris mentioned that Veronique Chevalier had been to the Losers' Resort, Allison worried for Angel's safety. When she, Paul, and Irina searched for clues, the punk admitted that she feared Veronique because she'd attacked her in the singing challenge. When Paul offered to give Irina a boost into a tree, Allison interrupted the love birds by using the Boy Scout as a ladder. She searched the tree and then dived out of the tree, landing safely on top of Paul. When they found Aloysius Bandervilt's grave, Allison was eager to open the coffin and figure the next clue out. Audition Tape “Al-lis-on! Al-lis-on! Al-lis-on!” A car zoomed past the camera as its handler darted across traffic to the other side of a busy suspension bridge. A crowd of teenagers had gathered by the railing, chanting in unison and holding up their smartphones to record a video. A girl with bright red hair balanced on the railing, holding up her hands and making the universal “rock on” symbol. A long elastic cord was curled up near her feet, one end tied to the railing with the other tied to her ankle. “Hell''oooooo'' Total Drama!” The girl shouted over the crowd, motioning for the cameraman to come closer. “If you can’t tell by the chanting, my name is Allison, and I am the perfect contestant for your show! Being a lover of all things gross, weird, or dangerous, I was a big fan of the first few seasons of the show, and I think I’d be a great choice to be on the revamped version. Isn’t that right, guys?!” Allison moved her hands to signal the crowd to get louder and the teens around her burst into cheers. The scarlet-haired girl grabbed onto a nearby suspension cable and did a quick swing around it, grinning at the camera as she regained her footing on the rail. “You could say I’m a bit of an adrenaline junkie, but I’m not stupid.” Allison continued her speech. “Sure, I’ll do anything on a dare, but that doesn’t mean I lack common sense … I just choose to ignore it sometimes. I’m not the type to get roped into an alliance or fall for somebody’s tricks. I’m making it all the way to the end, baby! I’m-” “Allison, Allison!” A beanpole of a boy pushed to the front of the crowd. “I almost didn’t make it. I think your dad’s rallying the force, because I had to … ugh…” The boy struggled to catch his breath, the sheen of sweat visible on his forehead. “I … I just need to catch my breath.” The boy reached out to support himself against one of the suspension cables but missed. Unable to catch himself, he went falling over the side of the bridge. The crowd broke into gasps and screams as the boy’s screech echoed through the air. “Oh, crap! I’m coming, Charlie!” Allison dived off the side of the bridge, pulling the elastic cord with her. The crowd was silent, all waiting to see Allison and Charlie’s fates. The elastic cord pulled taut, and a moment later Allison was standing back on the railing, the cord allowing her to bounce right back. Charlie was frantically making the sign of the cross from where he was tucked under her arm. The crowd burst into cheers, and Allison took a few dramatic bows, dropping Charlie onto the bridge. “Thank you, thank you!” Suddenly, the sound of sirens ripped through the air. Allison groaned. “No, not now!” “''Allison Alexis Yale''!” The camera turned around to show a muscular man with a thick moustache pushing his way through the crowd. The badge pinned to his pocket proudly proclaimed that he was the police chief. “Are you aware that you are bungee jumping off of a public bridge in the dead of night?! Not to mention loitering!” “Oh, come on, Dad!” Allison whined. “You’re ruining my audition!” Allison’s father glanced at the camera and flared his nostrils. “Get that thing out of my face!” He placed a hand over the lens, and the video went to static. Trivia *Allison was the first contestant to receive a silver star. *In the original draft of the story, Allison was a male named Alex. He had the same personality and eventual placing as Allison, though he did not have a rivalry with Avery. *Allison's name was inspired by Allison Harvard of America's Next Top Model. Since Harvard is the name of the college, I chose Allison's last name to be Yale as a tribute to the creepy model. *Allison received her bright red hair and name before the author noticed her similarities to Allison Iraheta from American Idol. *Allison's race is unspecified because I'm not actually sure what it is. *Allison has some of my favorite outfits out of the cast. *Despite her big attitude, Allison is actually the smallest member of her team in height, and one of the shortest contestants overall. Gallery Allison- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Allison- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Allison- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Allison- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:Oscars Category:Females Category:Contestants